Les chemins du destin
by JessSwann
Summary: L'action se déroule avant La Malédiction du Black Pearl et relate l'histoire de Will et d'Elisabeth tout en nous permettant de croiser des personnagesqui ne sont pas à moi ... hélas que nous retrouverons dans les films de la saga. C'est la première fic qu
1. Prologue: là où commence l'histoire

**Prologue**

Plymouth année 1688 , un jeune garçon d'environ 10 ans remonte la rue encombrée.A cette heure les chalands sont occupés à décharger leurs marchandises et ne font pas attention à ce petit garçon qui court comme le vent.

Lui même ne se soucie pas d'eux , il a une seule idée en tête : être le plus rapidement possible de retour chez lui . C'est que cette journée n'est pas ordinaire pour lui !

En effet , alors qu'il flanait sur le port ,il a rencontré Mr Dawson, un marin qu'il connaît bien et qui lui a dit avoir un paquet adressé à sa mère et à lui ! Un paquet ! Pour lui cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : des nouvelles de son père !

Il faut dire que c'est une occasion qui se présente rarement , car son père est bien loin d'ici … En fait il ne le connait même pas car il s'est engagé dans la marine marchande alors qu'il était encore un bébé ce qui explique qu'il soit si excité par un simple colis… Enfin ,il arrive chez lui, et ouvre la porte à toute volée, emporté par son élan il manque de s'écrouler au lieu de la pièce étroite et récupère son équilibre de justesse.

Mérédith Turner lève alors les yeux de son ouvrage , c'est une femme assez menue mais qui possède de fantastiques cheveux auburn qui descendent en cascade sur son dos. Elle contemple son fils avec indulgence :

- Que se passe t'il William ? Tu me parais bien pressé ce matin !

- C'est que, m'an, Mr Dawson m' a remis un paquet qui t'es adressé . C'est peut être des nouvelles de papa ! répond le jeune Will en essayant sans succès de cacher son impatience.

Mérédith comme toujours en entendant l'excitation et l'espoir qui perçaient dans la voix de son fils sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de lui dire que chaque jour son fils espérait voir son père passer la porte de leur humble demeure. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire que selon toute probabilité, William sénior ,son mari ne reviendrait jamais auprès d'eux et qu'il les avaient abandonnés tous les deux pour courir les mers des Caraibes avec une bande de hors la loi. A la place ,Mérédith avait toujours affirmé que Bill s'était engagé dans la marine marchande ce qui permettait à son fils d'avoir au moins une bonne image de son père et à elle de garder des dehors respectables.

Mérédith soupira et demanda à son fils de lui donner ce paquet qui l'interressait tant. Elle commença à défaire la ficelle et se sentit petit à petit gagnée par l'excitation de Will. En effet, même si Bill ne reviendrait sans doute jamais, il lui arrivait de leur envoyer quelques menus objets qui s'averaient bien utiles ! Et vu sa situation financière elle ne pouvait pas faire la difficile…

Enfin le paquet s'ouvrit et sous les yeux émerveillés de Will et de sa mère apparut une sorte de médaillon… William n'en croyait pas ses yeux ,il n'avait jamais vu un objet pareil ! Il brillait de mille feux et ressemblait à de l'or…

-Vas y maman, essaie le , ce doit être un cadeau de papa pour toi , c'est probablement un des autres marchands qui le lui a donné …

Mérédith secoua la tête et regarda son fils .

-Non Will, ce n'est pas pour moi si j'en crois ce qui est écris sur ce mot c'est à toi qu'est destiné cet objet

-Pour moi !

Will n'en croyait ses oreilles , c'était la première fois que son père lui envoyait quelque chose à lui .

-Tu es sure ,maman ? C'est bien pour moi ?

-Oui mon garçon, j'en suis sure. Vas y mets le .

Mérédith souriait à son fils mais au fond d'elle même elle se sentait profondément angoissée. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Bill avait 'il envoyé cet objet à Will ? D'où provenait il ? Quel etait le sens de cette tête de mort qui ornait ce bijou ? Et surtout pourquoi se sentait elle aussi mal à l'aise en le contemplant ….

Tout à sa joie , Will ne s'aperçut pas de l'ombre qui passait sur le visage de sa mère. Il n'en finissait pas de retourner le médaillon dans tout les sens . Soudain, il se tourna vers sa mère et lui tendit l'objet

-Tiens maman prends le , tu en auras peut être besoin pour payer notre loyer.

Mérédith se sentit envahie par un grand sentiment de fierté mais aussi d'une grande tristesse pour son Will qui à dix ans à peine n'avait pas beaucoup de l'insouciance habituelle des enfants…

-Non Will, c'est à toi , c'est un cadeau de ton père , je ne veux pas te le prendre . Ne te préoccupes pas du loyer c'est mon problème.

-Mais maman .. essaya d'ergoter Will

-Non mon garçon, garde le et met le en lieu sûr, je pense que s'il te l'a envoyé , c'est parce que ton père voulait que tu aies quelque chose de lui.

Elle se leva alors avec difficulté; c'était l'heure de partir à l'atelier pour gagner les quelques sous qui leur permettraient de vivre. Elle referma la porte sur son fils qui semblait fasciné par son cadeau…


	2. Will prend une décision

**Chapitre 1**

Plymouth, un an plus tard…William est très très inquiet et est penché sur sa mère qui est allongée. Cela fait des jours et des jours qu'une mauvaise fièvre la cloue au lit. Le médecin est venu mais sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus le payer bien longtemps il ne s'est pas donné la peine de revenir, laissant Will totalement démuni face à la maladie de sa mère.

Mérédith ouvre les yeux et contemple son fils, elle tente de lui sourire mais c'est un sourire bien pauvre et fatigué qu'elle réussit à lui faire.

William se précipite sur elle.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose maman, tu as faim ou froid peut être ?

William tente de calmer son appréhension par un flot de paroles mais il voit bien que sa mère ne va pas bien du tout.

- Non mon garçon , je n'ai besoin de rien, juste de repos.

Ces quelques mots l'ont épuisée, Mérédith se sent de plus en plus mal et l'angoisse qu'elle lit dans les yeux de son fils lui fend le cœur. Pauvre Will, elle sait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourra bientôt plus veiller sur lui et qu'il devra se débrouiller seul. Et même si c'est un enfant intelligent et d'une droiture hors du commun -ou peut être à cause de cela -la vie ne s'annonce pas facile pour lui . Si seulement Bill était là, mais non ! Will va se retrouver seul sans personne pour veiller sur lui . A cette pensée,Mérédith ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler. Quel gachis ! Elle ne quitte pas son fils du regard, elle essaie tant qu'elle le peut de graver tout les détails de son visage dans sa mémoire. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes, son sourire si doux ,semblable à celui qu'avait Bill il y a si longtemps de ça …

Will voit les larmes qui ruissèlent sur le visage de sa mère et son inquiétude n'en est que décuplée.

- Que se passe t'il maman ? Tu as mal ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, mon garçon , je n'ai pas mal . Assieds toi prêt de moi et donne moi ta main.

Will s'exécute, pensant que sa mère à quelque chose d'important à lui dire . Mais non ! Elle reste silencieuse et se contente de le regarder avec douceur, des larmes plein les yeux . De lassitude, Will sent ses paupières qui se ferment petit à petit, cela fait des jours qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment reposé tant l'état de sa mère l'inquiète. Mais cette fois la fatigue est la plus forte et Will s'endort la main dans celle de sa mère…Mérédith, elle, ne dort pas, elle lutte, elle sait que si elle ferme les yeux se sera la dernière fois .Elle s'accroche désespérement aux choses qui l'entourent, la petite pièce qui sert à la fois de chambre et de pièce à vivre semble se rétrécir sur elle. Elle étouffe..;et sa main se contracte. Will se réveille immédiatement .

- Qu'est ce que tu as maman ?

- Will, mon chéri ,tu veux bien ouvrir la fenêtre ? demande Mérédith d'une voix si faible qu'il a du mal à l'entendre.

- Mais maman, le docteur a dit que tu devais éviter les courants d'air…

Will ne va pas plus loin, devant le regard suppliant de sa mère il se lève et ouvre en grand la fenêtre. L'air du large pénètre alors dans la pièce. Mérédith respire à grandes bouffées l'odeur de la mer, cette mer qu'elle a en horreur car elle lui a volé sa vie , cette mer qui lui a pris son mari et qui a fait de son fils un orphelin….Elle sent ses paupières s'alourdir…Puis elle s'éteint l'image de son mari dans la tête en emportant avec elle tout ses regrets et ses secrets.

Will regarde sa mère qui tout d'un coup ne bouge plus.

- Maman ? interroge t'il d'une voix tremblante puis plus fort, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à hurler.

Alors il comprend que sa mère a fini de souffrir et doucement il lui ferme les yeux. Ensuite, il se lève , avec un poids nouveau sur ses épaules et sort chercher de l'aide pour enterrer sa mère

Quelques jours plus tard… William se tient devant une fosse , petite silhouette tremblante, et essaie en vain de retenir ses larmes.Aujourd'hui il dit adieu à sa mère, aujourd'hui il est totalement seul...Il n'a plus rien. Loin de compatir à son sort , son propriétaire lui a fait dire que s'il ne payait pas son loyer avant la fin de la semaine, il ferait appel à la garde pour lui faire quitter les lieux.Alors William, dont le seul bien est le médaillon que son père lui a envoyé il y a déjà un an ,décide de rejoindre ce père qu'il ne connaît pas et de partager sa peine avec lui.

Après avoir fleuri l'endroit où sa mère repose, Will part sur le port, un maigre baluchon d'affaires sur l'épaule et son médaillon sous sa chemise, contre son cœur. Il va de navires en navires cherchant un bateau en partance pour les Caraibes qui l'accepterait à son bord comme mousse. Mais partout, il ne rencontre que dédain et indifférence , jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mr Dawson . Celui ci est le second du Sweety, un bateau marchand. Apitoyé par la détresse du gamin, il décide son capitaine à embarquer un mousse d'à peine 12 ans à bord. Will a trouvé son passage pour les Caraibes et quittte le port vers l'inconnu comme l'a fait son père avant lui il y a un peu plus de dix ans…


	3. L'annonce d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 2**

Londres. Loin de tous les tracas qui jalonnaient la vie de Will , nous nous retrouvons dans une confortable salle d' étude. Un bon feu brule dans la cheminée, et Mlle Woods , la préceptrice ,est en pleine leçon de bonnes manières. Mlle Woods est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui pense que le maintien et l'éducation sont les seules choses qu'une femme d'une classe sociale élevée doit connaître.

Sa jeune et unique élève était bien loin de partager cette opinion. A vrai dire , elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille la leçon du jour, préférant laisser son esprit vagabonder …C'est qu'à 10 ans , la jeune Elisabeth avait déjà un caractère bien trempé! Il faut dire que son père l'avait toujours considérée avec indulgence et tendresse, ce qui avait contribué à faire d'elle une enfant gaie et curieuse de tout. Dans ce tableau idyllique , il existait néanmoins une ombre.. Elisabeth n'avait jamais connu sa mère qui était morte en lui donnant naissance . Même si son père avait tout fait pour pallier cette absence la petite fille ressentait parfois cruellement le manque de presence maternelle.

- Elisabeth, vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ?

Mlle Woods, attendait depuis quelques minutes que son élève réponde à sa question et l'agacement que cela lui procurait transpirait nettement dans son ton.Elisabeth sursauta , elle était tellement plongée dans sa rêverie qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont cette enquiquineuse voulait parler. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes en signe d'ignorance.

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, pouvez vous répéter votre question, je ne l'ai pas comprise ?

Mlle Woods soupira. Cette enfant était donc incapable de rester attentive plus d'une minute! Enfin ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle réussirait à tenir la place qu'elle serait amenée à occuper dans la bonne société ! Elle allait se lancer dans un de ses interminables sermons sur les devoirs d'une jeune lady lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement…

Mlle Woods leva la tête , prête à prendre à partie l'importun, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celui ci était son employeur. Elle plongea alors dans une révérence sans grâce et attendit avec déférence que Mr Swann lui dise ce qu'il attendait d'elle.De son coté , Elisabeth ne put réfreiner le sourire qui lui vint naturellement aux lèvres. Son père tombait à pic ! Juste à temps pour lui épargner le sermon …

Weatherby Swann, contempla le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, sa fille un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres lui lançait un regard dont la nature ne pouvait le tromper. Elle venait grace à lui d'échapper à une semonce. Et bien soit ! Weatherby avait d'autres choses en tête. Il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer à sa fille, une nouvelle qui allait changer leurs vies!

Il se tourna en premier lieu vers Mlle Woods.

- Mlle ,voulez vous bien m'attendre dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais vous entretenir de quelque chose mais je dois tout d'abord parler avec Elisabeth - seul- précisa t'il pour être assuré du départ de la préceptrice.

- Bien Monsieur, je vous attendrais dans votre bureau, dit elle en s'inclinant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Un fois Mlle Woods sortie, Weatherby se tourna vers sa fille.

Elisabeth se rapprocha .

- Qu'il y a t'il père ? Vous avez une nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

- Oui, ma chérie . Assieds toi s'il te plait .

Elisabeth sentit au ton employé par son père que quelque chose d'important allait se produire, elle lui obéit donc immédiatement .

Weatherby regarda sa fille s'asseoir, et prit alors la mesure de sa ressemblance avec Anne ,sa défunte femme, ce n'était pas tant les traits du visage mais plutot le maintien et cette petite flamme dans les yeux de sa fille qui réveillaient chez lui le souvenir d'Anne. Chassant ce dernier pour revenir dans le présent , Weatherby prit une inspiration

- Voilà Elisabeth, comme tu le sais Sa Majesté le roi m'a fait mandé ce matin..;

- Oui père,répondit Elisabeth qui sentait confusement que l'instant était grave

- A cette occasion, notre souverain m'a honoré d'une nouvelle charge. Il m' a nommé … gouverneur de Port Royal.

- Port Royal ? Où est ce, père ?

- C'est bien loin d'ici ma chérie nous allons devoir traverser les mers pour nous rendre dans les Caraibes . Ce qui implique beaucoup de bouleversements dans notre vie, nous allons devoir organiser notre départ , trouver de nouveaux domestiques…

Mais Elisabeth n'écoutait déjà plus son père , elle n'avait retenu qu'une chose : ils allaient traverser les mers ! L'Aventure enfin ! C'était … elle ne trouvait même pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait ! Il lui semblait déjà sentir le vent du large ! Son imagination battait la campagne, elle se voyait à bord du navire, les cheveux au vent ! Oh mon dieu peut être même allaient ils rencontrer ces fameux pirates, qui, aux dires de Jemina , la fille de cuisine, écumaient les mers lointaines…

- Elisabeth , réponds moi ma chérie, cela ne te contrarie pas trop de devoir laisser tout tes amis pour partir vers des terres inconnues et peut être inhospitalières , s'inquiètait Weatherby

- Me contrarier ! Oh non père ! Au contraire je trouve que c'est la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles ! Quand partons nous ? répondit Elisabeth en parvenant à grand peine à se retenir de battre des mains .

En entendant la réponse de son intrépide fille , Weatherby ne sut s'il devait se réjouir ou au contraire appréhender leur départ.

- Bien ma chérie, je te laisse il faut que je règle un milliard de détails si nous voulons être prêts à partir le mois prochain comme le souhaite Sa Majesté.

Sur ces mots , Weatherby sortit, laissant Elisabeth seule dans la pièce. Celle ci se rapprocha du feu et regardant les flammes danser , se prit à imaginer ce que serait son voyage…

Elle était loin de savoir ce qui l'attendait !


	4. Weatherby fait des rencontres

**Chapitre 3**

Weatherby, referma la porte derrière lui ,il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet… A la différence de sa fille il avait un caractère assez timoré et même si l'on ne pouvait l'accuser de lacheté, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était loin d'apprécier d'être en première ligne . Il soupira lourdement, se demandant pour la centième fois ce qui lui valait d'être envoyé à l'autre bout du monde ,si loin de la sécurité de l'Angleterre et de la tombe de Anne . Néanmoins il devait également reconnaître qu'il était honoré d'être celui que le roi avait choisi pour représenter le royaume et ses valeurs dans ce nouveau monde !

En effet à presque quarante ans , Weatherby était un homme qui mettait l'honneur au dessus de toutes les autres vertus et qui avait un sens aigu de sa position mais aussi de la justice. Sa fille , Elisabeth ,était la seule chose plus importante que le devoir à ses yeux. Au delà du fait qu'elle était le seul enfant issu de son union avec Anne , Weatherby admirait sa fille si belle et si courageuse même s'il sentait que elle risquait un jour de se mettre dans une situation impossible…. Enfin, il était temps de commencer à préparer son voyage et notamment de contacter la Compagnie des Indes Orientales ainsi que le roi lui avait ordonné.

Le lendemain, obéissant à cet ordre , Weatherby se rendit au comptoir londonien de la Compagnie . Il y fut reçu par un modeste grouillot . Cet homme était d'une obséquieusité onctueuse qui déplaisait souverainement à Weatherby , ceci d'autant plus que l'apparence de l'homme était assez repoussante. Il soupira , prêt à subir les assauts et les flatteries ehontées de Cutler Beckett. Celui ci était lancé dans un monologue insoutenable sur les prérogatives de la Compagnie qui risquait de durer un bon bout de temps . A bout de patience, Weatherby interrompit brutalement l'homme .

- Ecoutez mon ami , lui dit il avec condescendance , je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter vos doléances mais pour me conformer aux désirs de Sa Majesté. Veuillez donc faire ce pour quoi l'on vous paye et me donner ce que je suis venu chercher.

- A vos ordres Mr le Gouverneur Swann , répondit respectueusement Cutler en palissant sous l'affront qu'il venait de subir.

Il fournit alors au gouverneur le pli qui lui était destiné et s'inclina respectueusement mais au fond de lui il se jura qu'un jour il serait en position de pouvoir imposer sa loi à cet homme qui l'avait traité avec tant de mépris…

De son coté Weatherby était soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter ces infames bureaux et ce petit homme déplaisant. L'espace d'un instant , il regretta son attitude, car il avait bon cœur , mais l'homme partit alors dans une révérence grotesque qui eut le don de reveiller l'irritation de Weatherby qui se précipita hors des locaux de la Compagnie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se rendit sur le port où il devait rencontrer le capitaine du Dauntless, le bateau à bord duquel ils allaient effectuer la traversée. Il espérait de tout son cœur que celui ci ne ressemblerait pas à cet insupportable Cutler Beckett !Il entra d'un pas décidé dans la capitainerie et vit un jeune homme d'un peu près vingt cinq ans venir à sa rencontre. Celui ci lui fit tout de suite bonne impression, il était grand , brun , la démarche assurée et tout son être respirait l'élégance et le bon gout si chers à Weatherby. Cette excellente première impression fut confirmée par le salut respectueux de l'homme.

- Gouverneur Swann, je me présente ,Capitaine James Norrington, à votre service dit l'homme en claquant des talons.

Weatherby hocha la tête avec approbation ,décidément l'homme lui plaisait , sa compagnie serait bien agréable durant le long voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre.

Deux semaines après cette rencontre, Weatherby, Elisabeth et le capitaine Norrington prenaient la mer…


	5. Will se découvre un ami

**Chapitre 4**

En pleine mer, à bord du Sweety. William était en train de nettoyer le pont du mieux qu'il pouvait ! Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ce travail qui l'empêchait de penser à sa mère .La vie à bord était difficile, il devait bien le reconnaître.En effet même si Mr Dawson essayait discretement de lui faciliter la vie et veillait sur lui à distance, Will était souvent en proie aux quolibets de certains membres d'équipage. Le principal reproche qui lui était fait était son sérieux , les autres trouvant son zèle à accomplir les tâches qui lui étaient attribuées; insultant pour eux.

Malgré tout ,Will aimait le voyage qu'il effectuait ,il visitait plein d'endroits , de ports différents au cours de leurs escales. Mr Dawson lui expliquait souvent des éléments de navigation et William commençait doucement à avoir une connaissance intuitive des vents.

A chaque escale, dans chaque port ,il demandait l'autorisation de débarquer,il allait alors de bateaux marchands en bateaux marchands pour demander des nouvelles de son père. Jusqu'à présent ,personne n'avait pu lui donner d'indications sur l'endroit où se trouvait Bill Turner mais Will ne se décourageait pas et continuait inlassablement à rechercher son père.

Mr Dawson, le regardait d'un air inquiet, en effet ça faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait entendu parler de Bill, mais il n'avait pas le coeur de dire à ce gamin qui venait de perdre sa mère qu'il ne retrouverait probablement pas son père. Alors, il le laissait chercher tout en se promettant de ne pas abandonner Will sur un territoire inconnu sans s'être avant préoccupé de son avenir. En effet il connaissait plusieurs personnes à Port Royal, principalement des marins à la retraite, qui pourraient se charger de Will le temps qu'il trouve un apprentissage ou son père. Ou alors si le gamin préférait, il pourrait peut être le garder avec lui. Mr Dawson malgré de nombreuses aventures sentimentales, n'avait jamais été marié et n'avait à sa connaissance aucun enfant. Prendre Will sous son aile était donc pour lui une perspective séduisante, d'autant plus que c'était un enfant intelligent et facile à vivre qui avait un bon fond.

Will s'approcha de Mr Dawson , celui ci sortit de sa rêverie pour considérer le gamin avec bienveillance.

- Mr Dawson, croyez vous que nous serons bientôt à Port Royal ? l'interrogea Will

- Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies déjà en notre compagnie? le taquina Mr Dawson

Will rougit violement,

- Non non bien sur…bredouilla t'il

Mr Dawson interrompit ses excuses d'un tonitruant éclat de rire

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit, je comprends . Tu es impatient de débarquer à Port Royal et tu espères retrouver ton père là bas, je le sais très bien !

- En effet, mais Mr Dawson…

Will hésitait à poursuivre mais son interlocuteurl'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Et si je ne retrouve pas mon père ?

Emu par l'angoisse perceptible dans la voix de Will, Mr Dawson s'efforça de le rassurer

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça , on affrontera les problèmes lorsqu'ils se présenteront , pour l'instant continue à chercher ton père, on verra après.Tu n'es plus seul , William, je veillerais sur toi .

En entendant ces mots, Will ne sut plus que dire à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, Will, je voulais juste que tu saches que des personnes tiennent à toi

- Merci, Mr Dawson ,répondit Will la gorge nouée par l'émotion

Les deux nouveaux amis, l'adulte et l'enfant se regardaient avec affection , lorsque la vigie cria un avertissement

- Navire en vue !

- Quelle nationalité ? interrogea Mr Dawson

- Aucune. Il bat pavillon noir, répondit la vigie d'une voix brisée par la nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer.

A ces mots Mr Dawson palit et ses seuls mots furent

- Mon Dieu, protégez nous…


	6. Le voyage d' Elisabeth

**Chapitre 5**

A quelques encablures de là ,sur le Dauntless, l'ambiance était toute autre. A la proue du bateau , la jeune Elisabeth regardait les vagues se briser sur la coque . Elle était totalement et sans la moindre retenue heureuse ! En effet Mlle Woods , qui était partie avec eux, s'était retrouvée affligée d'un affreux mal de mer .Elle passait donc l'essentiel de son temps claquemurée dans sa cabine ce qui faisait bien les affaires d'Elisabeth. Car si celle ci plaignait sincerement sa préceptrice, elle était aussi contente de pouvoir jouir de l'absence de chaperon qui lui laissait un plus de liberté.

Les journées d'Elisabeth étaient donc bien remplies, même si elle ne pouvait pas trop parler avec les marins, elle pouvait tout de même se promener à son aise . Bien sur à cause de ses jupons elle ne pouvait pas aller partout mais son père s'était montré très ferme sur ce point et Elisabeth n'allait certes pas risquer de passer le grand voyage de sa vie enfermée dans sa cabine ! Et puis il y avait tant à découvrir ! Dès qu'elle avait mis le pied à bord du Majestic elle s'était sentie différente, libre,et ça n'était pas seulement à cause du malaise de Mlle Woods. Elisabeth sentait que ce changement était plus profond , son horizon s'élargissait au gré du voyage…

Elle apprenait aussi énormément de choses en écoutant discuter les marins à leur insu. En effet , les matelots connaissaient énormément de chansons et d'histoires de pirates qu'ils se racontaient lorsqu'ils se croyaient hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Elisabeth, elle , le plus souvent nichée dans un petit coin ouvrait grands ses oreilles et ses yeux en écoutant leurs récits. Plus elle les écoutait, plus elle rêvait de rencontrer un de ces terribles pirates ! Elle n'avait même pas peur , tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'ils devaient mener une vie passionnante, pleine de dangers et d'aventures.Elle en était là dans sa rêverie lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le salut du second ,Mr Gibbs.

Mr Gibbs était un excellent second mais il était aussi superstitieux à l'extrème. Il adhérait à toutes les croyances habituelles des marins. C'est pourquoi même si il appréciait beaucoup Elisabeth il aurait de beaucoup préféré que sa préceptrice et elle ne soient pas du voyage. En effet une des idées les plus répandues était que la présence de femmes à bord d'un navire portait malheur à celui ci ainsi qu'à l'équipage.Neanmoins ,Elisabeth était certes une femme , mais ce n'était encore qu'une enfant et elle était plutot de commerce agréable alors Gibbs lui parlait de temps à autre. De plus il était secretement flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle portait aux histoires qu'il lui narrait quand il en avait le temps.

- Bonjour Mlle Swann

- Oh bonjour Mr Gibbs !

Gibbs allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil le capitaine Norrington approcher, il battit alors en retraite. Ce n'était pas que le capitaine était sévère mais il était très à cheval sur l'étiquette et n'apprécierait surement pas de voir son second en pleine conversation avec la fille du gouverneur !

Le fringuant capitaine Norrington s'approcha d'Elisabeth et lui fit un salut plein de grâce.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle

- Bonjour à vous capitaine Norrington, répondit Elisabeth en inclinant légérement la tête en direction de James ainsi qu'on le lui avait enseigné.

- Voulez vous que fassions quelques pas sur le pont ? suggéra t'il en lui offrant son bras

- Avec plaisir , capitaine

C'était l'une des choses qu'Elisabeth aimait le plus chez le capitaine Norrington: il la traitait comme une adulte malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. De plus même si elle le trouvait parfois un peu pompeux , il répondait toujours de bonne grâce aux questions qu'elle lui posait même s'il était visible qu'il trouvait parfois son intérêt pour la navigation un peu déplacé.

Le gouverneur Swann qui arriva sur le pont à ce moment là ,sourit en voyant la petite main de sa fille délicatement posée sur le bras du capitaine tandis que celui ci semblait l'écouter avec attention.

- Et bien , Elisabeth encore en train de poser mille et une questions et à empêcher le capitaine de vaquer à ses occupations

- Oh non père, c'est lui même qui m'a proposé de faire une promenade répondit elle en souriant à ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une taquinerie

- Si je puis intervenir, c'est exact Mr le Gouverneur confirma Norrington qui ne brillait pas par son sens de l'humour.

Weatherby lui sourit, décidement il aimait beaucoup ce jeune capitaine ! La proximité de la traversée et leurs nombreux échanges lui avait permis de découvrir en Norrington un homme d'une rare intégrité et d'un sens des valeurs élevé. En fait, plus le voyage avançait plus il se disait que s'il avait eu la chance d'avoir un fils , il eut aimé que celui ci ressemblât à Norrington. Le fait qu'Elisabeth ,malgré sa jeunesse , paraisse prendre plaisir à la compagnie du capitaine le remplissait donc d'aise.

Cette dernière , voyant que son père attendait manifestement qu'elle se retire pour s'entretenir avec le capitaine se tourna vers celui ci :

- Capitaine Norrington , je vous remercie pour cette charmante promenade lui dit elle en s'inclinant

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Mademoiselle, lui répondit fort galamment Norrington

Puis il se tourna vers Weatherby :

- Oui gouverneur ?

Les laissant à leur conversation, Elisabeth retourna à l'avant du bateau . Elle s'immobilisa, goutant le plaisir de sentir le vent du large glisser sur son visage et jouer avec ses cheveux clairs. Une fois plus elle se prit à penser que ce serait merveilleux de rencontrer de vrais pirates.

Elle ne savait pas que son vœu allait bientôt être en partie exaucé…


	7. La fin du Sweety

**Chapitre 6**

A bord du Sweety, c'était le branle bas de combat !Après que la vigie ait délivré son inquiétant message, la terreur et l'effervescence s'étaient emparées de l'équipage.

Mr Dawson courait en tout sens en aboyant des ordres, ils devaient distancer les pirates ! Il en allait de leurs vies !

Au milieu de cette agitation, le jeune Will était totalement perdu, il ne savait que faire pour les aider et il suivait tant bien que mal Mr Dawson , espérant que celui ci lui indique comment il pourrait se rendre utile !

De tout les côtés, les hommes s'activaient, ils essayaient de prendre de la distance avec le navire pirate, mais régulièrement la voix sinistre de la vigie annonçait que l'écart entre les deux bateaux diminuait…Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper .

Lorsque Mr Dawson prit conscience de ce fait , il s'immobilisa brusquement sur le pont. Will leva alors un regard confiant sur lui

- On va leur échapper , n'est ce pas Mr Dawson ?

- Non mon garçon, répondit il en soupirant, nous allons devoir nous battre et nous en remettre à Dieu.

- Mais…

- C'est hélas la seule issue Will

- Très bien alors donnez moi une arme, je veux vous aider, déclara Will d'un ton décidé.

En entendant ces mots, Mr Dawson frémit. Il devait protéger ce petit, ce serait trop cruel de le voir se faire tuer par ces maudits pirates ! Vite , il chercha une parade.

- Will, tu veux vraiment m'aider ?

- Bien sur Mr Dawson, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez

- Alors il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi , dit Mr Dawson après avoir fait mine de réfléchir

- Laquelle ?

- Entre là dedans, lui répondit il en désignant une chaloupe et quoi qu'il se passe ne te montre pas . Tu m'as bien compris ? Quoiqu'il arrive ne sort pas d'ici. La seule chose que tu peux faire pour moi c'est de rester en sécurité afin que je n'ai pas à m'inquieter pour toi.

- Mais , je ne vais pas me cacher comme un lâche et vous laisser affronter cela tout seul

- Je crois que ce n'est pas de la lâcheté que de respecter la promesse que tu viens de me faire. Tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais. Serais tu un menteur William Turner ?

- Non Mr mais…

- Alors au nom du ciel ,obéis Will ! C'est un ordre !

Will regarda Mr Dawson et comprenant que celui ci ne changerait pas d'avis , il se décida la mort dans l'âme à entrer dans la chaloupe. Mr Dawson sourit en le voyant faire.

- Attends Will… Mon garçon quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime comme un fils, tint à lui dire Mr Dawson

Avant que Will ait eu le temps de répondre, ils entendirent des cris féroces retentir et un homme hurler

- A l'abordage, tuez les tous s'il le faut mais trouvez la !

Les pirates étaient à bord, Mr Dawson poussa Will dans la barque d'un geste preste et se lança dans la bagarre l'arme au poing !

A l'intérieur de la chaloupe, Will étreignit le médaillon de son père d'un geste convulsif . il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait mais les cris qui retentissaient lui suffisaient pour se rendre compte qu'un massacre avait lieu. Partout, ce n'était que hurlements d'agonies et gémissements de souffrance pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le chance d'être mortellement touchés.L'odeur de la poudre et du sang se mélangeaient et soulevaient le cœur de Will qui avait du mal à respirer. A chaque seconde il entendait des hommes mourir, des hommes qu'il connaissait peut être, il luttait pour retenir ses larmes de désarroi et d'impuissance mais n'y parvenait pas. Will était en enfer et il se demandait s'ils allaient en sortir un jour !

Au cœur de la bataille, Mr Dawson se défendait avec ardeur, malheureusement on eut dit qu'il était impossible de vaincre ces pirates, ils se relevaient après chaque blessure comme si de rien n'était…A un moment, il vit la figure de proue du navire pirate et sentit son sang glacer dans ses veines. Bien sur, il reconnaissait ce bateau, de tout les bateaux pirates c'était le pire ,(exeception faite peut être du Hollandais Volant),c'était le Black Pearl que l'on disait commandé par un démon et dont l'équipage était invincible ! Et bien apparement la légende ne mentait pas…Du coin de l'œil il vit des pirates se faufiler vers la reserve de poudre et un frisson lui secoua l'échine, il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'ils allaient faire…

Peut être que le petit serait protégé par la chaloupe, à l'autre bout et s'en sortirait ! A cette pensée, il se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait caché Will.Ce qu'il vit alors l'emplit d'une rage comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie : Un pirate, une hache à la main ,s'apprêtait à découvrir Will. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Mr Dawson se jeta sur lui en hurlant l'arme au poing.

En entendant la voix de son protecteur , Will ne put s'empêcher de regarder à l'extérieur de son abri. Mal lui en pris ! Il vit le pirate, lever sa hache et décapiter d'un coup Mr Dawson dont la tête alla rouler sur le pont où un autre de ces maudits pirates lui donna négligement un coup de pied, pendant que celui qui avait tué Mr Dawson éclatait d'un rire sauvage…

A cet instant, éclaboussé par le sang de l'unique personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter et qu il aimait à present presque comme un père, Will sentit la haine l'envahir. Se recroquevillant dans son canot, des larmes de rage et de détresse lui brulant les yeux, Will se jura qu'il tuerait tous ces maudits pirates, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie, il tuerait tout ceux de cette engeance maudite qu'il croiserait. Il prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à se jeter dans la bataille lorsqu'une énorme détonation retentit , et la chaloupe dans laquelle il se trouvait fut projetée dans les airs.Will perdit alors conscience et lorsqu'il reprit connaissance,il dérivait sur un morceau de bois, seul en pleine mer, des vestiges du Sweety éparpillés autour de lui…


	8. Une rencontre

_Bonjour à tous, ce chapitre est un peu particulier. En effet c'est le seul élément qui apparait dans le film, "La malédiction du Black Pearl". L'écrire ne m'a pas demandé énormément de travail. Je me suis contentée de reprendre la trame indiqauée par le film lors du rêve d'Elisabeth. De même les dialogues ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Disney. Ma contribution s'est limitée aux affects et descriptions des personnages. J'ai choisi cette solution afin de ne pas dénaturer le film dont je me suis inspirée. ce chapitre relate donc des faits dont vous avez tous connaissance si vous avez vu le premier film.Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 7**

Bien loin d'imaginer les événements qui se déroulaient à quelques miles d'eux,les passagers du Dauntless se laissaient porter par les flots…

Elisabeth était toute au plaisir de laisser le vent carresser son visage et respirait à pleins poumons l'air iodé du large. Elle se sentait un peu triste ce matin là,le brouillard envahissait tout le pont ce qui assombrissait le paysage et surtout le capitaine Norrington lui avait appris que leur voyage toucherait bientôt à sa fin.Elisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être secrètement déçue, même si cela avait été fantastique de naviguer,car le voyage ne lui avait pas apporté ce qu'elle appellait de tous ses vœux. La grande Aventure n'avait pas été au rendez vous ! Leur voyage s'était déroulé sans la moindre anicroche, sans même ressentir le frisson du danger ! Elle qui espérait tant voir ces fameux pirates qui pullulaient soi disant dans les mers des Caraibes, elle n'avait pas ne serait ce qu'entre aperçu l'un d'entre eux . Une fois de plus elle se mit à scruter l'horizon espérant voir apparaître des voiles noires, machinalement elle commença à fredonner un air qu'elle avait appris en écoutant Jémina.

- Yoho yoho, nous sommes les pirates, les forbans…

On ravage,on rançonne ,on pille, on vole…

- Chut Mlle l'interrompit Gibbs

Il était terrifié , cette petite ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait, chanter une chanson de pirates ! Tout le monde sait bien que cela porte malheur ! A ce moment là le capitaine Norrington s'interposa entre eux et Gibbs fut obligé de lui raconter pourquoi il s'en était pris à la jeune fille.Celle ci ,pour se justifier, ne put que dévoiler son plus cher désir à Norrington

En entendant parler de pirates il sourit avec condescendance à Elisabeth et ne put s'empêcher d'exposer ses vues sur le sujet! Pour lui qui avait un sens de l'honneur élevé la présence de tels bandits sur les mers était une offense à la couronne d'Angleterre. Il se mit donc à expliquer en détail les méthodes qu'il entendait mettre en œuvre pour les débarrasser de ce fléau et qui se résumaient à un saut dans le vide suivi d'un arrêt rapide .Weatherby fut effaré de l'entendre exposer ses vues à Elisabeth et s'empressa de le reprendre en lui rappellant le jeune âge de cette dernière.

Mais celle ci n'avait pas peur des pirates, en fait ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le sort que Norrington leur réservait.Elle trouvait un peu injuste d'appliquer la peine de mort à des hommes parce qu'ils étaient sur un vaisseau pirate !

Son père la dévisageant avec inquiétude elle s'empressa de le rassurer, les propos tenus par Norrington ne lui avaient pas fait peur ! En l'entendant Weatherby ne put retenir un petit frisson, Dieu que cette enfant était inconsciente parfois !

Ne préférant pas se lancer dans une conversation sans fin avec sa fille (d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir le dernier mot) Weatherby se pencha sur Norrington qui au moins avait le mérite de partager ses opinions , et entama avec lui une discussion à batons rompus.

Pendant ce temps, Elisabeth avait repris sa place favorite à l'avant du bateau et regardait la mer. Tout d'un coup son regard fut attiré par un objet curieux ! Une ombrelle flottait sur l'eau, Elisabeth intriguée la contemplait, se demandant ce qu'un objet pareil faisait abandonné en pleine mer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain , derrière l'ombrelle ,sur un morceau de bois il y avait quelqu'un d'allongé..

- Un enfant, il y a un enfant à la mer cria t'elle

A ces mots Norrington et les autres se penchèrent au bastingage et virent avec stupeur le jeune garçon . Norrington ordonna qu'on le repêche. .Gibbs aperçut alors un bateau en flammes et se signa en le voyant.Le restant de l'équipage le vit aussi , et chacun arriva à la conclusion qui s'imposait, des pirates étaient passés par là ! Weatherby réfléchit à toute vitesse,il devait absolument éloigner sa fille et la protéger d'un éventuel danger. Il lui demanda donc de veiller sur le garçon qu'ils venaient de secourir.

Obéissant à son père (et un peu curieuse aussi) Elisabeth s'agenouilla auprès du garçon et lui carressa doucement la joue.Tout d'un coup il se réveilla avec un sursaut.Lisant la crainte dans ses yeux , Elisabeth lui sourit

- Y'a pas de danger, je m'appelle Elisabeth Swann

- Euh, William Turner dit celui ci avec peine

- Je vais veiller sur toi William lui assura Elisabeth

Elle aperçut alors un médaillon qui dépassait de sa chemise , intriguée elle le regarda et vit alors que le symbole de la piraterie était gravé dessus !

- Tu es un pirate ? interrogea t'elle Will

Mais celui ci était retombé dans l'inconscience et ne lui répondit pas. Norrington vint alors aux nouvelles, se rappellant le sort qu'il réservait aux pirates elle cacha le médaillon de Will derrière son dos, et lui répondit que la seule chose qu'elle savait était son nom. Elisabeth ne voulait pas voir ce jeune pirate pendu !Norrington, la laissa alors pour aller donner des ordres à ses hommes.

Profitant de sa relative solitude, Elisabeth sortit le médaillon et leva à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner.Non elle n'avait pas rêvé! Un tête de mort, symbole des pirate ornait bien le bijou. A ce moment là , elle vit une chose incroyable à l'horizon. Un bateau à voiles et pavillon noirs s'éloignait doucement de l'épave auprès de laquelle il se trouvait. L'espace d'un instant elle se sentit envahie par le sentiment d'avoir trouvé son chemin puis il disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est que ce bateau tiendrait une place importante dans sa vie. Elle en était persuadée sans savoir pourquoi et elle ignorait aussi pourquoi elle semblait être la seule à avoir vu ce magnifique bateau.

Weatherby s'approcha alors de Norrington

- Ne croyez vous pas qu'on devrait allongé ce garçon, il n'a pas l'air plus agé qu'Elisabeth déclara t'il envahi d'une grande pitié

- Si gouverneur, nous allons l'installer dans ma cabine pour l'instant

- Père, me permettez vous de rester près de lui, je serais calme je vous le promets

Weatherby réfléchit, ce n'était pas bien séant mais en même temps le rescapé n'était encore qu'un enfant et puis c'était lui qui l'avait confié à sa fille… Weatherby accepta donc et Elisabeth suivit Norrington alors qu'il transportait Will dans sa cabine.

_Voilà merci à tous de m'avoir lue, le prochain chapitre sera quand à lui une création personnelle. A bientot j'espère. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos comm !_


	9. Le réveil de Will

**Chapitre 8**

Will ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage d'une fille d'un peu près son âge penché sur lui. En le voyant se réveiller, elle lui sourit, et Will tomba immédiatement sous le charme .

- Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Elisabeth

- Oui, ça va , je te remercie, que s'est il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? On t'a repêché alors que tu dérivais sur un morceau de bois

- Si ,je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, mais j'aimerais mieux pas en parler répondit Will des larmes commençant à s'échapper de ses yeux

Voyant cela Elisabeth préféra ne pas insister ,elle prit la main de Will et la serra doucement. Il la regarda et sentit la force qu'elle essayait de lui transmettre par ce contact. A cet instant précis, la lumière du soleil nimba le visage d'Elisabeth d'une douce lumière faisant ressortir la tendresse de ses yeux marrons et illuminant ses cheveux clairs. Will se sentit touché par cette image au plus profond de lui et sut avec certitude que cette jeune fille tiendrait une place importante dans sa vie.

Loin de se douter des sentiments qui animaient l'esprit de Will, Elisabeth se demandait si elle devait lui parler du médaillon qu'elle lui avait en quelque sorte volé. Elle était en pleine réflexion lorsque Norrington fit son entrée dans la cabine

- Ah ! je constate avec plaisir que notre jeune ami est enfin réveillé. Alors jeune William Turner comment vous sentez vous ?

- Mieux Mr merci

- Dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ce qu'il vous est arrivé

- En fait le bateau sur lequel je me trouvais a été attaqué par des pirates. Les autres sont tous …morts raconta avec peine Will qui revoyait les derniers instants de Mr Dawson.Je ne m'en suis sorti que grâce à la chance si l'on peut parler de chance…

- Mon pauvre garçon ! Vous voyez , Mlle Swann, de quoi sont capables ces pirates que vous souhaitez tant rencontrer ? Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il est de mon devoir de nettoyer ces eaux afin qu'on puisse y naviguer en toute sécurité

- Oui, je crois acquiesa Elisabeth(qui n'en pensait pas un mot)du bout des lèvres

- Bien,je crois que nous allons laisser notre rescapé se reposer à présent. De toute manière nous allons bientôt débarquer à Port Royal et votre père vous réclame Elisabeth.

Une fois ses deux visiteurs partis, Will glissa une main sous sa chemise. Son médaillon ! Il avait disparu, il l'avait perdu ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus rien de ses parents et les seules personnes qu'il connaissait dans cette contrée isolée étaient morts !Qu'allait il pouvoir faire à présent ? Retourner en Angleterre ? William en était à ce stade lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui respirait l'autorité entra dans la pièce. William sentant que c'était un personnage important essaya maladroitement de se lever

- Reste où tu es mon garçon lui dit l'homme avec bienveillance. Je suis venu parler un peu avec toi à la demande de ma fille, Elisabeth, je suis Mr Swann le nouveau gouverneur de Port Royal.

En entendant l'identité du personnage qu'il avait devant lui, Will retint un hoquet de surprise!Le gouverneur rien que ça et Elisabeth était sa fille !

- Alors dis moi , que faisais tu sur ce navire ? interrogea Weatherby

- Je suis venu ici pour rejoindre mon père qui est dans la marine marchande Monsieur

- Ton père ? Il est à Port Royal ?

- Je l'espère Monsieur Swann car ma mère vient de mourir et je n'ai plus que lui au monde

- J'en suis désolé pour toi mon garçon, mais ne t'inquiètes pas si ton père est à Port Royal nous le retrouverons .Dans le cas contraire je veillerais à te trouver une bonne maison pour t'acceuillir

- Merci Monsieur le gouverneur, articula Will visiblement très ému

- Ne me remercie pas , c'est Elisabeth qui m'a demandé de t'aider. Allez, repose toi maintenant , lui dit Weatherby en souriant

En sortant de la chambre , Weatherby manqua de renverser sa fille qui rougit brutalement

- Et bien Elisabeth, tu écoutes aux portes comme une vulgaire fille de cuisine ?

- N.. non père,je cherchais quelque chose mentit elle

Avant que Weatherby aie eu le temps de rétorquer, Norrington les rejoignit. Elisabeth qui trouvait qu'il tombait à point lui décocha un grand sourire !

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda James en répondant au sourire d'Elisabeth

- Ce garçon m'a l'air d'être orphelin répondit le gourverneur ,peiné. Nous allons devoir lui trouver une situation une fois à Port Royal.

- Ne pourrait il pas rester avec nous suggéra généreusement Elisabeth

Elle se tut en voyant les regards choqués des deux hommes se poser sur elle

- Voyons Elisabeth, tu n'y penses pas ! Ce garçon n'est pas de notre monde ! la réprimanda son père

Ne sachant que répondre à cela Elisabeth haussa les épaules et battit en retraite dans sa cabine. Une fois dans celle ci, elle sortit le médaillon de Will de sa cachette et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Ce faisant elle se demanda si elle reverrait un jour le magnifique navire qu'elle avait aperçu quelques jours plus tot… Avec un soupir mélancolique elle remit le médaillon à sa place et partit admirer l'horizon avant leur arrivée qui était imminente.

Pendant ce temps, Will , décidement très demandé ,recevait la visite de Norrington.

- Alors William dites moi, savez vous ce que vous voudriez faire dans le cas où helas nous ne retrouverions pas votre père ?

- Oui j'aimerais servir dans l'armée royale !, s'écria Will à qui le discours de Norrington sur le chatiment qu'il réservait aux pirates avait fait grande impression et voyait dans cette carrière l'opportunité de tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite à la mort de Mr Dawson !

- Rien que ça ! s'exclama Norrington en éclatant de rire. Mais enfin vous devriez savoir que cela coute cher l'enseignement de l'armée royale. Non, pour vous j'avais pensé à quelque chose d'un peu plus… adapté à votre rang social. Un apprentissage par exemple…

Dépité, Will baissa la tête et pour la première fois prit conscience de son insignifiance pour des personnes comme Norrington, le gouverneur Swann ou sa fille

- Oui , un apprentissage serait parfait , capitaine

- Bien alors c'est entendu, et comme vous avez l'air de vous interresser aux armes nous vous chercherons un bon forgeron pour vous servir de maitre. Cela vous convient il Monsieur Turner ? lui demanda t'il d'un ton amusé

- Oui, capitaine repondit Will qui se sentait profondément humilié

- Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse , nous n'allons pas tarder à débarquer

Une fois seul, dans le secret de sa chambre , Will répéta à voix basse son serment de tuer tout les pirates qu'il rencontrerait et qu'il ne soit qu'un simple forgeron ou non n'y changerait rien ! Il s'endormit ensuite, le visage d'Elisabeth flottant dans son esprit, tandis que le Majestic entrait dans le port et jetait l'ancre…


	10. Will , le forgeron

**Chapitre 9**

Port Royal, six ans plus tard…En ce début du mois de septembre le temps était encore clément et le soleil matinal baignait la ville d'une douce lumière. L'échoppe de Monsieur Brown le forgeron venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes pour la journée et William Turner se préparait à une nouvelle journée de labeur.

A dix huit ans, William était devenu un beau jeune homme (de l'avis de la gent féminine) et l'exercice constant que son apprentissage en tant que forgeron le conduisait à faire lui avait donné un physique avantageux. S'il était vrai que beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient attirées par son charme, William en revanche ne s'interressait qu'à une seule d'entre elles. Malheureusement pour lui , le gouffre qui les séparait ne lui laissait aucun espoir de nouer une tendre relation avec elle. William, souriait au beau milieu de la rue en pensant à Elisabeth Swann lorsque son maitre le rappella brutalement à la réalité.

- Alors Will, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? le secoua Mr Brown d'une voix avinée

- J'arrive Mr , répondit Will en plissant le nez, incommodé par les relents de vinasse exhalés par son interlocuteur

- Ouais, on a pas toute la journée , j'te l'rappelle , alors tu t' dépêches

Will retint à grand peine un soupir, ça faisait au moins un an qu'il était seul à assurer les commandes, Mr Brown passant le plus clair de son temps à boire l'argent que le travail de Will lui rapportait. Bien sur , il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Lorsque Will avait débarqué à Port Royal il y a quelques années, le capitaine Norrington avait remué ciel et terre pour l'aider à retrouver son père.Ce fut peine perdue, on eut dit que William Turner sénior avait disparu de la surface du globe. Norrington se mit donc à la recherche d'un maitre forgeron qui serait un homme bon et qui accepterait de prendre le jeune orphelin sous son aile.Mr Brown avait paru être le candidat idéal et il l'était ! William s'était tout de suite senti adopté par l'ensemble de la famille, Mr Brown, sa femme et leur petite fille Emily. Mais après environ quatre ans d'une vie calme et heureuse , une épidémie de tuberculose s'était abattue sur Port Royal. Après son passage, Mr Brown, devenu veuf avait également enterré la petite Emily, qui de constitution fluette, n'avait pas résisté à la maladie qui avait déjà emporté sa mère. Après ça Mr Brown n'avait plus jamais été le même, noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool, d'abord seulement le soir après le travail puis progressivement tout au long de la journée laissant peser toutes les responsabilités sur les jeunes épaules de Will.

William était donc devenu par la force des choses un forgeron hors pair et le carnet de commande de Mr Brown ne cessait de grossir. A tel point que Will aurait bien aimé que son maitre lui donne un coup de main de temps à autres ! Mais malgré tout ses efforts pour sortir Mr Brown de l'abime de chagrin dans lequel la perte de sa famille l'avait plongé, William ne pouvait que le regarder,impuissant, s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour…

Will soupesa la lame qu'il était occupé à forger pour le capitaine Norrington. Elle était parfaite ! Profitant du fait que Mr Brown s'était une fois de plus endormi, il se mit à s'entrainer à faire des passes avec l'épée. Car pour Will, le métier de forgeron était aussi une formidable d'occasion d'apprendre à manier les armes. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir les enseignements d'un maitre d'armes mais il y avait de temps en temps des clients, qui ,amusés par son enthousiame, joutaient avec lui, lui apprenant ainsi sans le savoir à se battre. Will passait également de longues heures le soir , seul à s'entrainer, se remémorant les conseils qui lui avait été donnés ou qu'il avait réussi à glaner en écoutant parler la garde royale après ses entrainements. Will s'entrainait donc sans relache dans l'attente du jour où il pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite sur le Sweety ,et où il vengerait la mort de Mr Dawson.

Ses exercices furent interrompus par l'entrée du capitaine Norrington. Celui le contemplait un sourire sardonique aux lèvres

- Encore en train de vous entrainer Mr Turner ?

- Je testais juste la maniabilité de votre épée , capitaine Norrington

- Donnez moi donc cela que j'en juge par moi même

James Norrington fit quelques passes en direction d'un assaillant imaginaire.

- C'est parfait, combien dois je à votre maitre pour ceci ?

William lui annonça le chiffre et le capitaine lui jeta les quelques pièces d'un air négligent. Avant de sortir il se retourna vers Will

- Dites moi Mr Turner, simple curiosité, avez vous toujours comme projet d'affronter tout les pirates que vous rencontrerez ?

- Bien sur , s'empressa d'affirmer William

A ces mots , Norrington éclata de rire

- Votre entêtement insensé pour une carrière qui ne peut être la votre m'amusera toujours. Ah j'oubliais Mr le Gouverneur Swann m'a chargé d'un requête . Il voudrais que votre maitre ou vous passiez le voir au plus vite pour une commande. Au revoir Maitre Turner

Norrington sortit sans même attendre une réponse de la part de Will à qui il n'oubliait jamais de faire sentir sa place inférieure.

Will jeta un air désolé sur Mr Brown qui ronflait paisiblement dans un coin. Soit si c'était urgent il irait lui même chez le gouverneur Swann. Peut être rencontrerait il Elisabeth…


	11. Will et Liz

**Chapitre 10**

Maison du gouverneur Swann. Une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans était assise sous la tonnelle du jardin. En voyant son profil délicat et le vent jouer avec les boucles blondes de ses cheveux, Will ne put retenir un sourire. Mue par une intuition, la jeune fille tourna la tête à ce moment là . Ses yeux marrons se plantèrent directement dans ceux ,noisettes ,de Will. Le reconnaissant, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à sa rencontre

- William que je suis contente de te voir ! lui dit elle, tendant les mains vers lui dans un geste familier d'affection

- Mlle Swann, comment allez vous déglutit Will avec peine en s'inclinant devant elle,instaurant ainsi une distance entre eux

- Will, je t' ai dit cent fois de m'appeler Elisabeth ! Viens t' asseoir pour bavarder…

Avant que Will ait eu le temps de trouver la réponse adéquate à cette aimable invitation, le gouverneur Swann fit son entrée dans le jardin. Weatherby considéra sa fille avec affection mais aussi une pointe d'agacement. Il ne lui plaisait guère de trouver sa fille seule en train de deviser avec ce jeune orphelin comme s'il eut été son égal !Car enfin ce William Turner ,aussi charmant soit il ,ne serait jamais qu'un forgeron !

- Ah vous voilà William ! Je vois qu'Elisabeth vous a tenu compagnie en attendant mon arrivée? Et bien je suis là à présent dit il en lançant un regard appuyé en direction d'Elisabeth

Celle ci comprenait très bien le message que lui envoyait son père mais continua son babil en direction de Will que la situation embarrassait de plus en plus

- Elisabeth , ma chérie, je crois que tu devrais nous laisser, j'ai des choses importantes à voir avec ce jeune homme .

- Bien père soupira Elisabeth, reconnaissant sa défaite. Puis se tournant vers Will,. Au revoir Will, à bientôt j'espère lui dit elle avec un gracieux sourire

- Mlle Swann, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer lui dit Will en s'inclinant

Elisabeth s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de jupes, inconsciente du regard admiratif dont la gratifia Will. Le gouverneur intercepta ce regard et fronçant les sourcils , il se dit qu'il valait mieux remettre ce jeune homme à sa place avant qu'il ne l'oublie à cause de l'étourderie de sa fille.

- J'espère que ma fille ne vous a pas trop ennuyé, maitre Turner

- Oh non monsieur le gouverneur. Elle a été charmante osa Will

- Charmante, oui comme toujours, j'ai de grands espoirs pour mon Elisabeth , d'ailleurs j'espère qu'une partie d'entre eux se concrétiseront à l'issue du bal de demain soir … Enfin cela ne vous concerne pas, aussi vais je cesser de vous faire perdre votre temps précieux avec mes espoirs paternels et vous instruire de la commande que j'aimerais vous confier

Will avait compris le message implicitement contenu dans la tirade du gouverneur et ne savait quoi répondre. Celui ci lui épargna cette peine et reprit le cours de la conversation

- Voilà j'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous chargiez de la réalisation d'un sabre d'apparat pour le capitaine Norrington. Enfin ,quand je dis vous je veux bien entendu parler de votre maitre. A ce propos pourquoi n'est il pas venu en personne ?

- Oh nous avions une commande urgente à finir mentit Will

- Très bien, très bien, bon où en étais je ? Ah oui le sabre d'apparat… je veux quelque chose de somptueux mais sans verser dans l'ostentatoire.. Vous voyez ?

- Oui monsieur acquiésa Will

- Parfait , je ne vous retiens pas dans ce cas le congédia Weatherby

Will repartit pour l'armurerie le cœur lourd.Oh bien sur ,même dans ses rêves les plus fous ,il n'avait jamais imaginé être en mesure de séduire une jeune fille aussi accomplie que Mlle Swann.Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son père c'était autre chose. D'autant plus que s'il avait bien compris le message envoyé par ce dernier , Elisabeth n'allait pas tarder à se fiancer ,surement avec un beau parti ! Il soupira lourdement puis s'efforça de chasser le sourire d'Elisabeth de son esprit en effectuant quelques passes pour s'entrainer.

Tandis que Will subissait sans le savoir les premières morsures de la jalousie, Elisabeth n'en menait pas large. Réfugiée dans sa chambre, elle contemplait le médaillon qu'elle avait jadis dérobé à Will. Le levant à hauteur de ses yeux, elle se mit à penser à leur première rencontre et au bateau qu'elle avait alors aperçu ce jour là. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de demander à Will si ce bateau était le sien à l'origine. Rangeant d'un geste vif le médaillon dans sa cachette, Elisabeth se décida à agir. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler à Will librement dans sa maison, la seule solution pour avoir les réponses à ses questions était d'aller lui rendre visite en ville. Sa décision prise , elle sonna le cocher pour lui demander d'atteler la calèche. Son père arriva sur ses entrefaites

- Elisabeth, ma chérie , tu sors ?

- Oh père, je ne vous avais pas entendu approcher…

- C'est ce que je vois ! Alors Elisabeth où comptes tu aller ainsi sans rien dire à personne ?

- Voyons père, dit Elisabeth qui riait jaune, bien sur que je comptais vous en parler. Je me rends chez la couturière pour essayer ma robe pour le bal de demain soir…

- Oh oui bien sur le bal ! Où avais je la tête ? s'exclama Weatherby avec indulgence. Veux tu que je t'accompagne ma chérie ?

- Oh non père ! Vous avez déjà tant à faire … Mary me suffira. Et puis j'aimerais vous faire la surprise de ma robe mentit Elisabeth

- Dans ce cas je ne retiens pas ma chérie dit Weatherby ravi que sa fille prenne autant que lui à cœur le bal qui allait avoir lieu

Elisabeth soupira de soulagement puis monta en voiture avant que son père n'ait le temps de s'interroger sur cette hâte soudaine. Une fois que la voiture se fut suffisement éloignée en direction de la ville, Elisabeth frappa à l'avant de la voiture pour attirer l'attention du cocher

- Oui , Mademoiselle Swann ?

- Gérald, pourriez vous faire un détour vers l'armurerie je vous prie ?

Mary ,la jeune bonne qui lui servait de chaperon,sursauta en entendant ces paroles. Elle se pencha sur sa maitresse

- Mlle, je ne crois pas que… elle s'interrompit devant le regard glacial que la jeune fille lui lança

- C'est mon père qui m'a chargée d'y passer ,il avait oublié de mentionner un détail à l'apprenti menti Elisabeth avec aplomb

- Oh,c'est qu' il ne m'en a rien dit Mademoiselle…

- Et pourquoi le ferait il ,Mary ? Devrait il rendre des comptes à une dame de compagnie ? Cesse donc toutes tes questions et laisse moi m'acquitter de ma commission, je ne serais pas longue

- Oh Mademoiselle, il me semble pourtant qu'il serait plus correct que ce soit moi qui se charge de cete course

- Non, Mary voyons ma fille tu ne saurais pas quoi dire ,tu te tromperais certainement dans le message à délivrer et tu nous ferais perdre du temps. Je m'en occuperais

- Mais Mademoiselle…

- Suffit Mary .Tu deviens offensante

Mary se tut donc , même si elle était intimement persuadée que c'était plutot un certain jeune homme qui attirait de cette façon sa jeune maitresse à la forge…Mais qui était elle pour juger, de toute manière quoiqu'elle dise Elisabeth n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, il en allait toujours ainsi ,surtout quand celle ci prenait ce ton hautain ce qui lui arrivait rarement. En effet Mary aimait beaucoup se jeune maitresse qui la traitait la plupart du temps comme un égale contrairement aux autres jeunes filles qu'elle connaissait … L'affaire devait donc être sérieuse pour qu'Elisabeth marque ainsi leur différence sociale. Bah sans doute une amourette se dit elle en souriant.

Ignorant le projet d'Elisabeth et alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la forge, Will recevait une visite. Pauline, la fille de l'artisan voisin, une magnifique brune aux yeux verts testait son charme sur Will. Celui ci que le discours du gouverneur avait laissé groggy , acceuillait avec plaisir la diversion. Sans doute pour chasser l'image qui le hantait, Will se mit à répondre plus que de coutume aux avances de Pauline… Et alors qu' Elisabeth mettait pied à terre devant la forge, elle vit Will enlacer la jeune fille et baiser doucement ses lèvres.Elle devint alors rouge de fureur sans en connaître la raison et remonta précipitament dans la voiture.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Mary

- Il n'y avait personne, un domestique s'en chargera plus tard jeta Elisabeth. En route Gérald , nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps!

Pendant ce temps Will, qui n'avait pourtant pas vu la jeune fille, regrettait amérement l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Pauline, lui donnant ainsi de faux espoirs…


	12. Le premier bal d'Elisabeth

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain, maison du gouverneur Swann. Elisabeth ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu en se rendant à la forge la veille et avait été de fort méchante humeur tout au long de la journée. Mary gardait ses distances sachant bien que sa maitresse allait finir par se calmer, tout du moins elle l'espérait, néanmoins il serait bientôt l'heure de se préparer pour le bal et Mary appréhendait le moment où elle devrait l'annoncer à Elisabeth.

Elisabeth, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardait rêveusement l'horizon… Que se serait merveilleux de repartir en mer se disait elle. Partir loin de ce maudit Will Turner, ce pirate sans foi ni loi qui faisait la cour à tout ce qui portait jupon ! Elle avait du mal à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était à la fois furieuse et triste … Même si objectivement elle devait reconnaître que Will ne lui avait jamais accordé plus d'attention qu'il n'était bien séant de le montrer. Non bien sur ! Il préférait les filles de rien ! A cette pensée, Elisabeth rougit, c'était là une pensée fort peu charitable qui ne lui ressemblait guère… Mais il fallait aussi reconnaître que ces filles du peuple avaient parfois une vie bien agréable alors qu'elle, elle était toujours obligée de se surveiller en raison de sa position sociale. Elle soupira, bien sur c'était plaisant d'être la reine des bals, de porter de belles toilettes et des bijoux mais le prix à payer était quand même élevé ! Elle songeait qu'elle aimerait être enfin libre d'agir à sa guise lorsque Mary vint interrompre ses rêveries en lui rappellant qu'il était l'heure de se préparer pour le bal. Elisabeth se retourna et lui sourit, elle venait de penser à quel point ce devait être frustrant pour Mary d'être toujours celle qui prépare pour le bal et non celle qui y assiste et avait décidé d'être gentille avec elle…

Mary lui sourit en retour , heureuse de son changement d'humeur

- Vous allez être radieuse ce soir Mademoiselle, ces messieurs n'auront d'yeux que pour vous lui dit elle

- Tu crois Mary ? demanda Elisabeth que l'image de Will embrassant Pauline venait hanter

- Bien sur Mademoiselle Elisabeth ,je connais plus d'un gentleman qui serait prêt à déposer son cœur à vos pieds

- Peut être … accorda Elisabeth que l'image faisait sourire

Mary continuait de la préparer sans mot dire, laissant Elisabeth gouter le silence qui précédait la fête. Elle lui passa la délicate robe de soierie vert émeraude réhaussée d'une discrète dentelle blanche qu'elles étaient allées chercher la veille chez la couturière. Mary recula un peu pour juger de l'effet, c'était superbe, elle aurait donné une année de sa vie pour porter un jour une telle robe! Mais il lui fallait convenir que la coupe qui enserrait étroitement la taille d'Elisabeth et mettait en valeur sa minceur et sa grace ne rendrait probablement pas de la même manière sur elle ! Elle terminait de coiffer les longs cheveux dorés d'Elisabeth en un chignon compliqué lorsque le gouverneur Swann fit son entrée

Weatherby contempla , attendri sa ravissante fille, et la complimenta

- Elisabeth, ma chérie , tu es splendide

- Oh père , venant de vous je pense que c'est un peu exagéré ! badina Elisabeth en souriant à son reflet

- Du tout , du tout … rétorqua t'il un peu embarrassé d'être pris en flagrant délit d'admiration paternelle. Es tu prête ?

- Tout de suite père ! Alors ? demanda Elisabeth, tournant lentement sur elle même en souriant. Me ferez vous l'honneur de m'offrir votre bras pour pénétrer dans la salle de bal ?

- C'est moi qui serait honoré rétorqua Weatherby ravi de l'humeur badine de sa fille

Tandis qu'Elisabeth descendait le grand escalier au bras de son père et se préparait à entrer dans la salle de bal. Will essayait de repousser gentiment la jeune Pauline. En effet celle ci forte de son succès de la veille était venue rendre visite à celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son amoureux au grand dam de ce dernier!

N'y tenant plus Will finit par lui dire la vérité

- Ecoute Pauline, je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai dépassé les bornes…

- Mais Will, ce n'est pas grave , nous sommes désormais ensemble lui répondit Pauline qui décidément ne voulait rien comprendre

- Non , justement,je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser… je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je suis désolé, tenta de se justifier Will

- Mais William…

- Mon cœur n'est plus libre Pauline mais tu n'es pas responsable…

- Qui est ce ?

- Tu ne la connais pas… Allons Pauline laisse moi maintenant, je dois m'entrainer…

- Très bien, c'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi: Les filles ne t'interressent pas lui jeta t'elle au visage

Devant l'absence de réponse de Will, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Il ne l'entendit pas ,tout occupé qu'il était à penser à celle qu'il appellait Elisabeth dans son cœur et qui allait faire son entrée au bal…

Justement chez le gouverneur, un autre homme était subjugué par Elisabeth, cet homme c'était le capitaine Norrington qui venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission qui l'avait éloigné de Port Royal durant un peu plus d'un an. Agé à present d'une trentaine d'années, il avait bonne mine et était plus élégant que jamais… Weatherby qui comptait sur sa venue, fut enchanté de le voir

- James , vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir. Vous vous souvenez de ma fille, Elisabeth ?

- Comment l'oublier souffla James

- N'est ce pas ? renchérit Weatherby, ravi que la rencontre se déroule comme il le voulait. Allons ne restez pas plantés là, allez danser…

- Elisabeth, puis je ?

- Bien sur , capitaine Norrington vous pourrez ainsi me raconter votre voyage , minauda Elisabeth

Le gouverneur Swann, regarda d'un air attendri le jeune couple qui s'élancait sur la piste de danse. James ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Elisabeth , il était tombé sous le charme de celle qu'il avait connue enfant mais qui était à présent devenue une jeune femme magnifique

- Et bien , capitaine racontez moi donc votre voyage, lui demanda Elisabeth

- Oh vous savez, la traversée vers l'Angleterre a été très calme… Pas de pirates ou autres brigands… Rien d'interessant pour vous lui dit il en souriant

- Vous vous rappellez de cela ? s'étonna Elisabeth qui commençait à trouver ce jeune capitaine à son gout

- De cela et de bien d'autres choses osa Norrington

- Il faudra que nous en reparlions dans ce cas, badina Elisabeth

A ces mots, James sentit son cœur s'accélérer… Il se tourna vers sa compagne et la voyant si naive et adorable ne put résister à lui proposer de faire quelques pas dans le jardin. Elisabeth, se sentant légerement grisée accepta sa proposition…

Une fois dehors, James ne put détacher les yeux de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui sans pour autant se résoudre à lui manquer de respect… Elisabeth quand à elle se sentait envahie par un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une situation aussi compromettante avec un homme… Elle espérait bien que celui ci allait en profiter, dans les limites du raisonnable bien sur…

James continuait à parler pour ne rien dire mais Elisabeth le regardait d'une telle manière … qu'il n'y tint bientôt plus .Il commença à se pencher doucement vers la jeune fille tandis qu'elle attendait le cœur battant… Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin …pour se séparer aussitôt. Norrington la regarda et prenant enfin conscience de sa jeunesse s'excusa du geste impardonnable qu'il venait de commettre. Ne voulant plus être tenté, il planta là Elisabeth qui s'assit en se demanda pourquoi tout était si compliqué… Et surtout pourquoi lorsque James l'avait embrassée elle avait pensé à Will…


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Les deux années suivantes s'écoulèrent tranquillement pour nos héros . Will continuait son apprentissage chez Mr Brown et devenait chaque jour plus habile. Ses exercices d'escrime quotidiens portaient également leurs fruits et William était devenu contre toute attente un excellent bretteur. Pauline n'était guère revenue le voir depuis le jour où elle l'avait quitté en claquant la porte de la forge mais Will n'en avait cure, il continuait de rêver aux grands yeux marrons d'Elisabeth Swann. Chaque jour, dans le secret de sa chambre, il pensait tendrement à cette jeune fille qu'il avait pourtant peu d'occasions de fréquenter.Mais d'autres pensées agitaient également William, il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il s'était fait il y a si longtemps à bord du Sweety et lors de ses entrainements il imaginait toujours que c'était un pirate qu'il affrontait et tuait.

De son côté Elisabeth était devenue une jeune femme ravissante dont la vie s'écoulait calmement entre les bals , réceptions mondaines et autres réjouissances. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet du médaillon avec Will qui paraisssait toujours géné en sa compagnie lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de se rencontrer. Cela peinait étrangement la jeune femme qui rêvait souvent de sentir les bras de Will se refermer autour de sa taille… Le capitaine Norrington l'avait évitée un court laps de temps après l'avoir embrassée mais se livrait à présent auprès d'elle à une cour discrète mais néanmoins empressée. Elisabeth appréciait beaucoup le capitaine qu'elle respectait mais elle le trouvait aussi prodigieusement ennuyeux! C'est pourquoi la réserve dont celui ci faisait preuve à son égard lui convenait parfaitement.

Weatherby Swann était extrémement fier de sa fille qu'il voyait chaque jour devenir plus belle et aussi plus réfléchie même s'il sentait parfois chez elle un brulant désir d'aventure qu'il mettait sur le compte de sa jeunesse . La cour discrète que le capitaine Norrington faisait à Elisabeth le réjouissait au plus profond de son ame et il attendait avec impatience le moment où James se déclarerait enfin et où il pourrait appeler mon fils celui qu'il conséderait déjà ainsi au fond de son cœur.

James Norrington , quand à lui était sur le point de voir tout ses rêves se réaliser, en effet il était à la veille de recevoir une promotion et comptait bien en profiter pour demander la main de celle qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées à cette occasion.

En effet la bravoure et l'acharnement à poursuivre les pirates dont il avait fait preuve durant ces dernières années valaient aujourd'hui à Norrington d'atteindre le grade envié de Commodore. Rendu euphorique par cette nouvelle il paufinait son discours d'investiture mais également sa demande en mariage à Elisabeth. Car James s'était finalement décidé à demander la main de la jeune femme à présent qu'il avait réalisé ses ambitions professionnelles et pour lui la réponnse de la jeune fille ne faisait aucun doute! Il se souvenait avec émotion de cette nuit dans les jardins du gouverneur où il avait gouté ses lèvres fraiches il y a de ça bientôt deux ans ! Il soupira demain n'arriverait jamais assez tot ! Il sourit en pensant à la réaction du père d'Elisabeth lorsqu'il lui avait part de ses intentions , celui ci avait paru si heureux par la nouvelle que James se sentait d'autant plus sûr qu'Elisabeth était celle dont il avait besoin à ses côtés.

Ce jour là en déambulant dans sa demeure Weatherby se sentait profondement comblé, ce qu'il attendait depuis de longues années allait enfin se produire . Demain le capitaine ,non le commodore ! Norrington allait enfin se déclarer et sa petite fille allait le quitter pour l'épouser ! Rendu nerveux par cette pensée il faisait en sorte que tout soit parfait pour le lendemain , il délégua un domestique chez Mr Brown pour s'assurer que l'épée d'apparat, cadeau qu'il destinait à James serait bien prête pour le lendemain. De même il avait reçu de Londres la robe qu'il voulait voir portée par Elisabeth pour cette occasion si particulière.

Will dans sa forge, travaillait d'arrache pied pour finir la commande du gouverneur Swann en temps et heure tandis que Mr Brown ronflait doucement comme à son habitude.Il se demandait s'il aurait la chance d'apercevoir Elisabeth lorsqu'il irait livrer son travail aux premières heures du lendemain.

Inconsciente d'être l'objet des pensées de plusieurs personnes, Elisabeth était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre de laquelle elle contemplait l'horizon. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que le chemin que son père et Norrington avait tracé pour elle allait brutalement être dévié, ni que le destin prendrait pour elle la forme d'un pirate fantoche qui allait combler son désir d'aventure au delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Elisabeth soupira et se mit au lit , soufflant la chandelle sans savoir que le lendemain lui aménerait l'homme qui allait bouleverser toute sa vie mais aussi celle de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait

Demain, le capitaine Jack Sparrow, débarquerait à Port Royal….

_A partir de cet instant la suite de l'histoire ne m'appartient plus. Je choisis donc de m'arrêter ici . Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire principalement Ryu et Mrs Sparrow _

_Je n'exclus pas la possiblité d'écrire les chemins du destin 2 version Jack en attendant je vous conseillle la lecture de l'excellent La promesse faite à son passé de Ryu Maxwell Chang. Et sinon vous pouvez toujours suivre Seul mon autre fic à laquelle je me consacre à présent entièrement (hop un petit coup d'auto promo...)_

_Encore une fois MERCI et à bientot  
Bises à vous tous_


End file.
